


All of a sudden...everything was about you

by Penguiningkai



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Crush, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Soojun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiningkai/pseuds/Penguiningkai
Summary: Yeonjun and Soobin have a hard time figuring out their feelings for each other but in the end, it all pays off.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbin - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	All of a sudden...everything was about you

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated <33

The street resonated silence with the hooting of the owls and chirping of the crickets as an exception. Cool breeze blew in the atmosphere creating a 'whoosh' and the trees swayed from side to side as if they were dancing to a song. There were tiny dew drops on their leaves that shimmered like pearls under the essence of the moonlight. The stalls that graced the pavements in the morning, were closed down in the night making the street look like a desolated place.  


Yeonjun's feet clicked against the hard ground as he walked to a place that calmed him down when he was losing it, the woods. Being a third year student at the uni and not feeling pressured wasn't easy. Sometimes he felt the need to drop out of college and take a year's break to figure out what he wanted to do but then again, he was already half-way through pursuing his dreams and he didn’t want to give up on that, no matter how difficult it would be for him to not get distracted by this new guy who kept invading his mind ever since he walked into their calculus class. 

Choi Soobin. The guy who always has air pods fixed in his ears, subtly showing people to mind their own fucking businesses if they have one (Yeonjun found it kinda hot) and so no one dared to approach him, until Yeonjun once did when he saw him seated at his place in the woods. 

_"Uh, hi," he mumbled nervously._

_Soobin glanced up at him with a bored look, instantly making Yeonjun's blood boil. He hated disrespectful people._

_"Do you want to be friends with me? I try as much to not let people bother me by talking, obviously, but they still don't take a hint," he retorted sarcastically and Yeonjun balled his_ _hands into fists._

_"You're getting the wrong idea, I didn't come here to befriend you, it's just…fuck off Soobin, you're just so full of yourself that you don't freaking understand how you hurt people_ _with your rude ass bitch words," He scowled angrily and to his surprise, Soobin shook his head and let out a ragged breath._

_"Did you" he looked up at him again, this time showing him the lone tear that managed to slip from his eyes "Did you ever think about why I do that?" He scoffed. "Why would you?_ _You don't even care about me. No one does," He wiped the tears with the back of his hands and stood up._

_Had Yeonjun ever thought about why Soobin does what he does?_

_No, and boy, he felt so guilty, but before he could say anything, Soobin was gone._

After his first encounter with Soobin, he felt horrible. Soobin avoided him, now that he found a reason to. Coming to think of it, the tall guy wasn't that bad to him before,considering the fact that he acknowledged Yeonjun's presence when he was around (by nodding) but he realised it only after he fucked things up. But why does he care? It's not that he has feelings for him anyways. Or does he?

"Ugh, Soobin," he whispered messing his already dishevelled hair. 

Nonetheless, he guided himself into the woods with a torch in his hand so he doesn't end up tripping over, being the clumsy person he is. This place made him feel like home, nature did. The shadows of the pine trees stretching out like arrows, the sound of the cracking twigs as he walked on it, the smell of the scented flowers seeping through hisnostrils and the leaves tickling his sides provided an odd sense of comfort to him. It made him feel at ease. 

As if on cue, he stumbled upon a branch sticking out from the ground and scraped his palms.

_Ouch, fuck. This had to happen when I'm having a bad day._

He averted the light to his palm and winced at the stinging pain he felt while touching it. Hot tears burned in his eyes and were threating to roll down his cheeks. It was a bad idea to walk in the woods at night but all he wanted was a getaway from his boring life. Didn't he deserve to be happy for once? Does the universe always have to go against him while he is having a hard time? 

"Yeonjun, is that you?" He flinched at the familiar voice ringing in his ears. He would lose his shit if he was just hearing things but it all felt real when the person placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around to face him. 

"S-Soobin," more tears threatened to spill from his eyes and he let out a soft sob making Soobin wrap his arms around him securely as if he would protect him from all the cruel things in this world. Yeonjun hugged his waist tightly, afraid he would disappear any second. 

"I'm here, you're safe with me, okay?" he whispered caressing his back. Soobin's embrace felt so warm, like a blanket shielding him from the cold, his voice soothed Yeonjun's ears making him feel a tiny bit relaxed. His breath was less shaky and he eventually stopped crying. 

Soobin slowly led him out of the woods as they weren't too far from the entrance but Yeonjun's cheeks dusted pink due to the fact that Soobin was still holding him in his grasp. As if on cue, Soobin realised what he was doing and quickly withdrew his hands, his heart pounding hard against his chest. 

"So, uh, did you hurt yourself anywhere?" Soobin asked awkwardly and Yeonjun swiftly hid his palms in his pocket before muttering a small 'nope' coolly. Soobin rolled his eyes and pulled his hands out, his eyes softening once he saw the deep cuts on them. He fished his handkerchief out of his pocket, tore it into two pieces and gently wrapped it around his palms. 

"I'll clean it for you once we get home," he said showing him his pearly white teeth as his lips stretched into a wide smile. Yeonjun was too awestruck to respond to him, his smile was just so captivating and he wished Soobin would smile at him like that all the time. 

"Why are you being so nice to me when all I've done is hurt you?" 

Soobin looked down, smiling shyly. Yeonjun felt like his heart would burst any moment. He would've never thought Soobin was the type to get shy so easily but it only added to his beauty, Yeonjun made a mental note to make him smile often. 

"Well" 

"I like you, Yeonjun, I have...ever since I walked into the calculus class. You looked so lost, just like me and it made me feel the need to protect you, I came to the woods that day just to make sure you weren't crying because one of your friends made you feel like you were invisible to them. I know how that feels because I've had people treat me like that before which shaped me to what I am to everyone else. I only wanted to befriend you first, but all of a sudden...everything was about you," 

They sat beside each other by the sidewalk, awkwardly glancing at each other from time to time.

"Were you the one who gave me Toblerone chocolate on valentine's day?" Yeonjun asked, heat crawling up to his cheeks tinting it a bright shade of red. Soobin nodded. 

"Idiot" he mumbled smacking his arm. 

"Why?" Soobin asked in a worried tone. 

"You could have been more obvious! I-I thought i was the only one!" he stuttered out making Soobin's lips crack into a wide grin.

"You're so cute," 

"Shut up! Don't talk to me!" he said fake pouting but Soobin wasted no time in leaving a small peck on his lips, startling Yeonjun for the umpteenth time today. 

"Kiss me again,"

Soobin cupped his face and leaned in closer to claim his lips. Yeonjun felt every cell in his body dance in euphoria, his heart fluttered like it never had before, a wave of electricity passed through his body when Soobin caressed his cheek with his thumb but for one he knew…

...that Soobin was his. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time so forgive me if this one shot is rusty! Thank you for reading!


End file.
